


The Founding Of The Corps

by Josh89



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Prequel, Quotes from Ruins of Gorlan (Ranger's Apprentice book #1), Ranger's Apprentice Discord and Reddit Secret Santa 2018, References to Canon, References to Past Wars, Secret Santa, Takes place 150 years before Will and his friends have their adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: 150 years before the events of the original series, King Herbert creates an organization of spies and scouts to keep order throughout Araluen. Written as a Secret Santa project for the Ranger's Apprentice Discord server and cross-posted to here.





	The Founding Of The Corps

“We need to establish an agency of spies throughout the kingdom to warn us if the northern tribes decide to try and attack us again” King Herbert thought to himself, drumming his fingers on the table he was leaning over as he examined a large map of his kingdom.  
He turned to one of his servants. “Send for the best archers in the kingdom. The best scouts, too. At least fifty of them”.  
Nodding, the servant bowed. “Yes, my lord”.  
It took some time for the news to fully circulate through the kingdom, but it eventually did, and after several weeks the king stood once again in his meeting room, this time in front of a large group of men of various ages. He noted that all of them were armed with bows of one kind or another, with approximately a third of the group also wearing simple grey and green cloaks that would blend in with the Araluen forests. “Thank you all for coming. I’m sure you all remember that the Scotti tribes of Picta, to the north, were recently defeated and driven back to their homelands, correct?”  
The assembled group nodded, and one of the older men stepped forward. “Your majesty”.  
King Herbert looked at him appraisingly, noting the powerful oak longbow slung over his shoulder and the quiver of arrows on his back. “Yes?”  
“My sons and I have been keeping an eye on the northern borders, and everything has remained quiet since your forces drove the Scotti back. One of my sons ventured over the border into Picta to scout for any movement of troops or indication that the northern tribes were planning to attack again, stayed to keep watch for four days and three nights, and reported no movement other than people simply going about their days”.  
King Herbert nodded. “Thank you for your report. As to why you are all here… I think you may have already guessed. As you know, the 50 fiefs that make up the kingdom of Araluen have been united. The alliances between the 50 fiefs are strong, however there is a need for an effective intelligence force if they are to remain that way. If Araluen is to remain safe for a long time to come”.  
A younger man coughed gently, and the king nodded to him. “Sorry to interrupt, my lord, but did you say intelligent force?”  
The king laughed gently. “No. Intelligence force. I-n-t-e-l-l-i-g-e-n-c-e. Although it probably would be useful for an intelligence force to be intelligent, so that is actually a very good question. What I’m talking about, intelligence, is knowledge of what our enemies, or our potential enemies, are up to. What they are planning, what they’re thinking. I want to create an organization to keep the Kingdom informed. To act as the eyes, and the ears, of the kingdom of Araluen”.  
“How do we do that, my lord?” the older man who had previously spoken queried.  
“That is also a good question. Keep your eyes and ears open at all times. Patrol the kingdom – and beyond, as well. Listen, observe, and report back”.  
There were murmurs of agreement within the group of gathered men, and the king held up a hand, signalling them to pay attention. “I will be assigning you each to one of the fifty fiefs. You will be based in that fief, and in addition to providing intelligence about potential enemies, you will be the law keeper of that territory. You will patrol the fiefdoms assigned to you and make sure that the laws are being obeyed”.  
The younger man from before looked curious, so King Herbert gave him a gentle nod. “What is it?”  
“Isn’t that the task of the Barons, my lord?”  
“The Barons are judges. People bring their complaints to them, so they can be settled. You will enforce the law, take it out to the people themselves. If you find a law has been broken, if you find a crime has been committed, you look for evidence. If you find anything, report back to the baron of your assigned fief and they will deal with it. Unless it’s a matter of urgency, in which case you will deal with it yourselves. You will be equal in rank to the Baron of that fief, and you will report only to me, giving reports on the competence and abilities of that same Baron, as well as their Craftmasters. Is that understood?”  
As a chorus of agreeing voices filled the air of the meeting room, the King clapped his hands together in satisfaction. “Good. Now, let’s get started. Does anyone have a preferred fief?"


End file.
